Lion King Marries Badger Goddess
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville and Hannah's wedding was beautiful and memorable.


**A/N: All things in Potterverse belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**(Twenty-Five minutes until New Year's 2002)**

21 year old Neville Longbottom could swear that he was the happiest bloke in all the world. Ever since the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War, things had been looking up for him.

Not only was he about to marry the girl of his dreams, but also St. Mungo's had allowed for his parents to come to the wedding, accompanied by Healers of course. Frank and Alice Longbottom sat in the front row, blank stares across their faces, but Neville was glad they were atleast able to come.

It was a beautiful night in London, the clock face of Big Ben cast it's luminous glow into the dark sky, and the stars twinkled brightly from afar. There was just a slight breeze, cool and fair, it felt good. The wedding was being held on top of one of the larger buildings downtown.

Neville glanced nervously down at his watch, in twenty five minutes, he'd be married to Hannah. He felt a cold chill rush through his body, and he began to sweat a bit, this was the real deal.

"Nervous mate?" Seamus elbowed him with a slight chuckle.

"Most definitely," Neville said and cracked a small smile.

"You'll be just fine Neville, be yourself, you got this far...go through with it!" Seamus reassured him. He glanced at his own watch. "Oh shite Nev, ya better get out there!" he added.

Neville nodded and took a deep breath. "O-Okay. I-I can do this. I'm ready. Yeah..." he said with a small gulp.

Seamus grinned and shoved him out onto the aisle walkway. Neville straightened himself confidently and slowly walked up to the altar, not daring a glance at any of the clapping and cheering guests, he could see Dennis Creevey snapping a picture of him out of the corner of his eye.

Once he reached the altar, he turned around and waved awkwardly at all the guests. Seeing his parents calmed his nerves a bit, even if they didn't recognize him. Soon enough, the orchestra began playing.

First came the bridesmaids and bridesmen in their ivory tuxes with golden bowties and sparkly golden gowns; Ernie and Susan MacMillan, Wayne Hopkins and Leanne Runcorn, and Justin Finch-Fletchley with Megan Jones.

Then came the groomsmen and groomsmaids in their black tuxes with ruby bowties and sparkly ruby gowns; Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnigan with Luna Lovegood.

After that were Hannah's little cousins Timothy and Geneva as ring bearer and flower girl. There were camera flashes every few seconds, Dennis was taking lots of pictures of the little ones especially.

Everyone paused up at the altar, the rubies on his side, and the goldens on the opposite side. Now that they were all in position that meant... Neville took a sharp breath inwards as the orchestra stopped playing and was replaced by the sound of twelve pipers' bagpipes filling the air. This was it.

As the pipes got louder, Hannah emerged in a long and flowing white dress, she held her father's arm nervously as they paused in the doorway so Dennis could snap a few photographs. Neville was breathless, he'd always found her beautiful, but this was on an entirely different level now.

The pipers got even louder and began to play the Kesh Jig as the Longbottom and Abbott family crest banners were rolled out down the wall behind the altar. Neville grinned and nervously twiddled his thumbs as Hannah walked up in front of him.

"H-Hey," he stammered.

"Hey," Hannah said shyly.

Daniel Abbott gently let go of his daughter's arm and clapped Neville on the back, he smiled at them both, before turning to sit down in the front row beside his parents, as well as Frank and Alice, and Neville's gran Augusta.

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt grinned and his dark eyes held a magnificent gleaming. He placed a ruby encrusted crown on Neville's head and a golden yellow citrine encrusted tiara atop Hannah's. "There you go, the lion king and the badger goddess!" he announced. All the guests cheered, and Neville's gran was starting to choke up already.

It was now only five minutes until midnight, and they'd spend their New Year's countdown reciting their vows. Kingsley pushed the couple closer and ordered them to join hands.

He then turned to Neville. "Neville, do you take Hannah as your legal wife? Will you always be loyal to her, no matter what the circumstances? Will you prove your love to her every hour, minute, and second of every day?"

"I do and will," Neville said seriously.

Kingsley then proceeded to glance at Hannah. "Hannah, do _you _take Neville as your legal husband? Will you always be loyal to him, no matter what the circumstances? Will you prove your love to him every hour, minute, and second of every day?"

"I do and will," Hannah said just as seriously.

Kingsley clapped his hands together. "Very well!" his voice boomed into the night. "As Minister for Magic of Wizarding Britain, and on behalf of the entire British wizarding community and local Catholic church, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom!" he announced.

The clock read 11:59. "You're free to share a kiss!" he added with excitement. Just as the clock struck midnight, Neville pulled Hannah closer yet and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. Despite all the emotions of the night, it was still a soft and gentle kiss.

Neville had done many difficult things in his life, as he was now considered to be a great war hero, but marrying Hannah was his largest and favorite triumph yet. He was so happy at this moment in time.

"You're a hero Neville, you're my hero," Hannah whispered, as if she could read his mind.

"And you're a princess Hannah, you're my princess," Neville whispered back, and resumed their kiss.


End file.
